girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Chronology - Volume 2-3
Volume summary: The Incorruptible Library For more information on the double-page spreads in this volume, see [[Double-page spreads in Girl Genius#Volume 3|double-page spreads in Girl Genius]]. For more information on special pages in this volume, see the list of special pages, notes, and annotations. ---First Page of Act 2: BOOK THREE--- Gil and Othar Have a Talk (non-canon) Location: Beneath Time-Frozen Mechanicsburg.This title for this section is not from the Canon; that is, it is not from the Girl Genius website navigation menu. It was added for easier navigation within the chronology. }} Art Interruption: Turkey Time (non-canon) Occasion: Filler page for Friday after Thanksgiving Holiday (USA). (below the comic). |extras=Appearing on the cover: The Goldfish (or maybe the fish from The Cat in the Hat), a Mimmoth, The Winslow, a Hugo award statue, a Fantod, a tablet with Commandments XI through XVI, and a host of other objects. }} Gil and Othar Talk Some More (non-canon) Location: Beneath Time-Frozen Mechanicsburg. by a poisoned knife thrown by Tweedle. His head and shoulders are being held up by someone, whose face is not shown clearly, but is almost certainly Vanamonde von Mekkhan. Vanamonde was right behind Tarvek just before the time freeze. }} without treatment once time starts up for him again, even if he survives the time-freeze extraction process. Higgs may be in the background on the far right of panel 4. }} Visiting the Arguron King Location: In the palace of the King of the Argurons, beneath Paris. "Hmf. Hideous mutated ground squirrels… The very idea… Grumble… Grumble…" - ). The palace is crowded with diplomats who have heard about the wedding (they're always up for free food). |extras=The Arguron King's palace has columns, domes, or small chapel-like structures, some with cryptic carvings, topped by statues of tentacled . }} Shoveling the Walk Art Interruption: Christmas Break (non-canon) Occasion: Filler page for Christmas Day. The King is in the Building (non-canon) Location: In the palace of the King of the Argurons, beneath Paris. for example. (For Cheyenne's own take on himself in comic form, see his short story "Homecoming King.") is a fan term used for expendable low-level bad guys whose only purpose is to be defeated by the hero. }} A New Year's Wallpaper Art Interruption: Fireworks for the New Year (non-canon) Occasion: Filler page for New Year's Day. Abducting the King Location: In the palace of the King of the Argurons, beneath Paris. film . This is not identical to the name of the creature shown on this page, but seems close enough to be worth mentioning, even though the aliens from the film bear very little resemblance to the monster in Girl Genius. }} of volume 12. His name is mentioned once in volume 13, however, in panel 3 of }} }} Princess Larana Location: Somewhere beneath Paris. is revealed to be Larana Chroma, daughter of the King of the Argurons. }} boats, with carved prows like . (Füst has his own, with bearly barely enough room.) The banks of the river are littered with debris and lined with ruins, giant fungi, and at least one giant toad. Large fish swim alongside the boats. The whole scene is illuminated by an eerie glow. |extras=This page features a full-page panel. }} that, unbeknownst to Larana, the mole prince she has agreed to marry, is none other than Hoffman, the of the Mole King. }} The Incorruptible Library Powered by Waterfall (non-canon) Location: At the entrance to The Incorruptible Library : : "The Incorruptible Republic of the Immortal Library of the Grand Architect is an autonomous government which claims a large section of underground Paris off the Black Market. They lend out any book to anybody. Many people find this irresponsible." TAKATAKA TAKATAKA RUUNCH! |actions=The line of boats carrying the party approaches an extremely tall wall, down which plunges a waterfall, coming out of a large opening high in the wall. The opening is flanked by large statues holding books. The space behind the opening emits a bright glow and above it is an inscription in Latin. The party leave the boat and all enter a large elevator, which is powered by the falls. While ascending, Agatha discovers that Larana and the Librarians know her mother is the Other. Suddenly, they jerk to a stop. It's inspection time. |extras=The scene in the large first panel is complex and a bit confusing. At first glance, it seems as if the river is flowing towards the waterfall. But on closer inspection it seems that the river ends in a second waterfall facing the visible one; all that can be seen of it is the water pouring over the edge, but there is a line of posts connected by chains to help keep boats from going over the edge. Presumably, both the visible and hidden cataracts plunge into the same unseen depth. }} Entering the Library (non-canon) Location: Within The Incorruptible Library of The City of Lightning. will be so helpful against the Other that it makes up for the danger she poses. Still, they'd like to see some proof that it's true. Fortunately, Agatha's weasel chooses that moment to perch on her head and the Soleras are convinced. |extras= }} The Library is a very large, impressive structure, filled with many wonders. These include what seems to be a stuffed dragon hanging from the ceiling, an enormous cylindrical aquarium, a huge terrarium (or domed arboretum) containing a full-sized tree, and cats the size of medium to large dogs. }} Examining the Book Location: The Incorruptible Library. .) }} The King's Reading Chamber Location: The King's Reading Chamber in the Incorruptible Library. Aldin: "Ooh! Yes!" Colette: "Check the deep parts of the relief for a hidden keyhole! Look! There's something right in there— Eyrugh. It's gum." Aldin: "Er…we do get a lot of students in here…" |text= Soon— Caption, top of panel 1. |actions=Agatha and Aldin, who have been joined by Colette, enter the King's Reading Chamber, a highly-decorated, dome-shaped room. The ceiling panels are painted with scenes of the Storm King's exploits and a large part of the wall is taken up with a bas relief sculpture of the Storm King and the Muses. Colette says even if there is a lock hidden in the sculpture and they find it, they don't have the key. However, Agatha thinks she has it. |extras=A bas relief is a mostly-flat sculpture carved into a wall. The bas relief sculpture in the King's Reading Chamber in entitled The Triumph of the Storm King and depicts the Storm King striking a heroic pose, surrounded by the Muses. }} is German for penny. (Pfennige is the plural.) In panel 10, the Mini-Beast says, "But you must let me show you an amusing trick with pfennige and railroad tracks!" This probably refers to the "trick" of putting pennies on a railroad track to flatten them. The claim that this can derail a train is an urban legend in our universe. However, this "trick" can be dangerous for those putting the pennies on the tracks; perhaps this is what the Beast has in mind, when it says this to the Portable Castle. }} The Hermitorium Location: In Van Rijn's secret lab in the The Incorruptible Library. and a drawing in the Van Rijn notebook she looked at much more recently. }} Wakey Wakey my Prince '''Location: Beneath time-frozen Mechanicsburg. by his cousin Tweedle. }} and passing on Gil's orders }} Mechanicsburg Has a New Look Location: Outside the Walls of time-frozen Mechanicsburg. and (web), and which can be seen as a single image here. }} by Klaus, including Gil, as he makes quite clear on the next page."My father destroyed the whole vespiary program, and everything connected to it. Who else is there?" As far as Tarvek knows, however, he }} Promotional Interruption: Kickstarter for new print volume (non-canon) Occasion: Kickstarter for latest Girl Genius print volume, The City of Lightning. Bang Gets A New Pet Location: In Gil's building complex surrounding time-frozen Mechanicsburg. . |actions=An envoy from Madame Desmana arrives; two actually, an elderly man, Monsieur Hax, and a young girl, Mélisse. They bring a copy of Agatha's book on the wasp weasels. Gil is eager to purchase it and Mélisse drives a hard bargain. |extras= }} A Vanity Project Pays Off Location: In Gil's building complex surrounding time-frozen Mechanicsburg. Who Gets To Play With Whom Location: In the Hermitorium (Van Rijn's secret lab) in the The Incorruptible Library. , volume 2 of act 2, page 051 (web), panel 10. However, neither Aldin nor Agatha know the true identity of Robur's angels. }} through the the crypts or vaults in St. Szpac. }} Sleepy Girls Location: In the the Library. Dungeon Crawl Location: In the Corbettite Crypts of the Library. Art Interruption: Tea (non-canon) Occasion: Unexpected filler page being posted in the previous volume. }} It's a Trap That Will Kill You (non-canon) Location: In the Corbettite Crypts of the Library. in Castle Heterodyne (way back before it was fixed, in volume 7, website page 065), with Zola Malfeazium giving the warnings. }} More Dead Guys Location: In the Corbettite Crypts of the Library. story " ," contains the phrase, "Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn" ("In his house at R'lyeh, dead Cthulhu waits dreaming.") }} More Smoke Knights Location: In the Corbettite Crypts of the Library. in the previous volume, but is not addressed by name in this volume Malek is not identified by name until }} of the . An imperial diet was a formal deliberative assembly of the whole Empire. In our universe the most famous of these was (in the German city of ). However, in our universe, there is no historical record of an Imperial Diet taking place in }} Accept The Acid Of Purification Location: In the Corbettite Crypts of the Library. {{GG_page_desc |id=20160518 |vol=2-3 |page=072 |characters=ZeethaZeetha is just a voice from off panel in panel 1 but appears in panel 2., Larana, Malek, Violetta, Aldin, <Unnamed Spark,